1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel for a portable computer, more particularly to a display panel that has a cover and a frame which are locked at their sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panel casings of portable computers are generally locked at their sides when LCDs have relatively large dimensions. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional display panel includes an LCD device 12, a cover 10 and a frame 14.
The LCD device 12 has opposing sides provided with a plurality of threaded holes 120. The cover 10 includes a pair of opposite left and right side end walls 15 formed with a plurality of recessed outer faces 102. Each of the recessed outer faces 102 is formed with a screw hole 100 aligned with the corresponding threaded hole 120 of the LCD device 12. Each recessed outer face 102 adjacent to a front end wall 13 has an indention 104 surrounding the screw hole 100. The frame 14 has an opening 108 for exposing a display screen (not shown) of the LCD device 12. Each side end wall 145 of the frame 14 has a flap member 142 adjacent to a front end wall 143 to project into the indention 104 of the corresponding side end wall 15. Each flap member 143 has a screw hole 140 aligned with the screw hole 100.
Two frontmost screws 16 extend through the screw holes 140 and the screw holes 100, and engage threadedly the threaded holes 120 to fix the LCD device 12 to the cover 10 and the frame 14. The remaining screws 16 engage threadedly the threaded holes 120 to fasten the LCD device 12 to the cover 10. Two screws 20 (only one is shown) engage threadedly screw holes 144 and screw holes 106 to fasten the cover 10 and the frame 14 together. A plurality of stickers 18 are attached on the recessed outer faces 102, respectively, as shown in FIG. 2.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional display panel:
1. As the frontmost screws 16 extend through the screw holes 140, the screw holes 140 must be aligned with the screw holes 100. Assembly as such is inconvenient.
2. The stickers 18 used to cover the screws 16 affect adversely the appearance of the display panel.
3. The use of the stickers 18 is inconvenient since the stickers 18 must be detached during repair and must be reattached after repair.
4. The stickers 18 cannot be reused after being detached from the display panel, thereby creating a waste problem.